


Cup of Coffee

by fawatson



Series: ITOWverse:  Autumn Holidays 2010 [15]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Interviewer pops into the Clubhouse for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Coffee

On impulse, the Interviewer decided to pop round the clubhouse that afternoon.  She did have somewhere to go to, of course.  But it had to be acknowledged that it was a very tiny room in a shared house in a less than trendy district, all she could afford on her miniscule salary.  (Junior reporters weren’t paid a lot; and city life was expensive.)  The kitchen was too small for the number of people who shared it, and not very clean.  You could never relax into a long hot soak in the bathtub; someone always hammered on the door demanding to come in and use the toilet if you tried.  The shower had a tendency to run cold halfway through washing in the morning; the hot water tank always seemed to run out before everyone was through.  It was just so comfortable here; and now that she wasn’t interviewing people, she felt she had made some friends. 

The clubhouse had also become much more comfortable since the Secretary had joined it.  The somewhat antiquated kitchen (at least to the Interviewer’s eyes) had updated itself once it realised she was here to stay.  So it was with genuine anticipation, that the Interviewer let herself into the house and quietly made her way to the kitchen to make herself a nice latte.  She pushed buttons on the expresso machine, and, as the machine buzzed and hummed through its cycle, looked into one of the cupboards for the cookie jar.  Someone seemed to have put it away in a different place, so she had to hunt for a minute or two; but in the end she found a stash of homemade raisin pecan cookies. 

She was finishing her third when Olive joined her.  The character chattered sociably about nothing as she made herself a pot of tea before sitting across from the Interviewer with a slice of cream sponge. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you,” offered Olive.  Her comment was polite, but nonetheless denoted curiosity about this visit.  After all, the Guy Fawkes celebrations were over. 

“I had the day free, and my train doesn’t leave until tomorrow; so I thought I’d say goodbye to everyone before I go home for the holiday.” 

“Holiday?” Olive looked a little blank. 

“Thanksgiving,” explained the Interviewer. 

“Oh?” enquired Olive.


End file.
